Best Cure For A Hangover
by ShuroHikukangen
Summary: Brigida  woke up with the worst hangover of her life.  ...Leave it to Antonio to think of a cure. OC. Human names used, and slightly AU. Please review! :D


**Sooo this is my first lemon ever :D**

**Tell me what you guys think and critique it, I would really appreciate it.**

**And for those of you who don't know, Brigida is my OC, (Sicily). Please review!**

_"Never wasted any time  
>Never missed a beat<br>Total satisfaction  
>Always guaranteed."<br>_

_'Damn my low alcohol tolerance.'_ Brigida sat up in her bed, clutching her skull. She had a massive migrane, most likely a hangover. She was never one to drink, but when she did she always ended up getting horribly wasted. She and Antonio had gone to Francis' Christmas party last night, and leave it to a little peer pressure to drive Brigida to drink. She was having a great time; up until she blacked out.

She had three, maybe four shots? When I say her alcohol tolerance was low, I mean it was _low._ She glanced over at the empty spot in the bed next to her. _'Did Antonio already leave?'_ She tried standing up to no avail, and ended up losing her balance and falling back onto the bed. She then realized she was only in her bra and panties, and her black lacy ones at that. She figured Antonio must have undressed her when they got home, and blushed at the thought. It wasn't that she minded being naked in front of him, she wasn't prudish by any means. It was just that.. she prefered undressing herself. It made her feel like somewhat of a nuisance otherwise.

She layed on her back staring at the ceiling contemplating on what to do about her headache until she heard a familliar voice. "Buena mañana, mi amor."* She glanced up, seeing Antonio in the doorway with two mugs of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, handing her one of the mugs and taking a seat on the bed with a cheerful expression on his face. It was the kind of expression that made her want to cause bodily harm to him, especially in the state she was in. She merely grunted as she took the mug from him and took a sip of the coffee. She nearly spit it out when she realized it was black coffee.

"I hate you."

"Why is that, mi amor?"

"You gave me black coffee. You _know_ I hate black coffee." Brigida whined as she set the mug on the nightstand and covered her face with a pillow.

"Black coffee is the best thing for a hangover, you know." He said smiling once again.

Brigida grunted. " There's gotta be another way to get rid of it." The pounding in her head was getting worse by the minute.

Antonio smirked. "Well, there is_ one_ other way..."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it probably won't work."

"You won't know until you try."

"No."

"Please.?

"_No._"

'Pleeeaaase?" Brigida half expected him to grow cat ears and a tail to match the pitiful look on his face.

"**No.**"

Antonio pouted.

Brigida uncovered her face partially. "What's with the pout?" She scowled.

"Oh, it's nothing," He sighed, " It's just I was hoping since I took the day off to look after you that you would maybe... Return the favor? Besides.." He started crawling over her and taking the pillow from her._ "Encuentro lo que usted está usando para ser muy…. Tormento,"* _He whispered seductively in her hear. He was now looking her straight in the eyes, his gaze completely shrouded with lust. Her eyes wandered down his chest, she hadn't realized that he was only in his boxers before. There was a noticable protrusion forming in his nether regions which she chose to ignore for the moment. This proved to be easier said than done, because it was now poking her in the thigh.

_"They say sex is the best cure for a hangover."_

"I thought black coffee was."

"Don't get me off topic," he growled into her neck.

...And there went her self control.

Brigida was somewhat taken aback by his sudden dominance, but she loved it when he got like this. There was a little problem, though... _**She**_ was the dominant one. No exceptions. She harshly pushed up on his chest and flipped him over, straddling his hips.

"You better hope to god this works, 'Tonio." She threatened. He merely smirked as she leaned down and kissed him gently. All of a sudden, she bit down on his bottom lip. Hard. This caused him to gasp and open his mouth, allowing her to force her tongue in. Their tongues fought for dominance as Antonio's hands became entwined in her auburn hair. She slowly trailed kisses down his chest, making her way down to his boxers. Seeing that the lump had grown a reasonable amount in the past seven or eight minutes, she decided to be merciful and cater to his problem. She glanced up at him quickly before returning her attention to it's previous task, she tugged at the elastic waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips to make them easier to remove for her. There his dick stood, tall and proud. She wasted no time grabbing it and pumping up and down fast. The only thing Antonio could do was utter a few incomplete sentances as his body gave in to the pleasure.

"Oh mi dios… Más rápidamente, mi amor… Más…"*

She smirked and placed her lips around his warm length. Antonio let out a growl and unconciously thrust his hips foreward, nearly choking Brigida. She glared up at him for a moment and continued pleasuring him.

Seizing the oppertunity, he reached out and grabbed the one curled piece of hair jutting out on the right side of her head. Tugging at it, Brigida let out a loud moan. Since her mouth was preoccupied, the vibrations she made from the moan traveled down Antonio's dick. Who knew making her moan could pleasure him so much? Every tug and every moan brought him closer and closer to his orgasm.

That's when she abruptably stopped.

Antonio pouted once more, this pout more pitiful than the last.

"I don't want you to cum just yet." She leaned up and kissed him. That's when Antonio decided to take control. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so he was now on top.

"Now it's my turn." He said with a dominant look on his face. Kissing her, he eased his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. Throwing it somewhere else in the room, he proceeded to bite and lick one of her breasts while massaging the other.

"Ah, gioia mia..."* She sighed.

He trailed his lips down her body, kissing here and there as he went. As he reached her panties, he got the elastic between his teeth and pulled down slowly. Brigida kicked them off the rest of the way, allowing him to continue his work.

Inserting two fingers into her pussy, he rubbed her cunt slowly. She sighed in pleasure.

Antonio smirked, "You're wet enough." He crawled back up her form, kissing her softly. He positioned himself over her and rammed into her hard, knocking the wind out of her. With the force he was thrusting into he with, the headboard of the bed was repeatedly slamming into the wall. Not that they noticed.

Moaning, screaming, sighing, writhing, gyrating... Their love making was so intense they were suprised they didn't end up on the floor.

When Antonio finally pulled out of her, he practically collapsed next to her. "...Wow." was the only thing he could say. "So.. How are you feeling?" He panted.

Brigida had completely forgotten about her hangover. And honestly, she didn't even have one anymore. "Fantastic." She said as she cuddled close to him.

"...Hey Antonio?"

"Hm?"

"Did I ever tell you that you have a great ass?"

-FIN-

-And now for a little Spanish/Sicilian Lesson-

***Good Morning, my love. (Spanish)**

***I find what you are wearing to be very... tantalizing. (Spanish)**

***Oh my god... Faster, my love... More... (Spanish)**

***Ah, my love... (Sicilian)**


End file.
